


Midnight Snitches

by obsessedpanda



Series: hogwarts series [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedpanda/pseuds/obsessedpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Slytherin common room was empty apart from Ryan and Ray who were waiting for the swift return of the eldest, or so they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snitches

Ray sighed as he looked up at the clock from his position in the older boy’s lap. Ryan and him had decided to wait up for Geoff, who was only supposed to be gone for an hour. That hour turned into a night of the two occupying one of the couches in the Slytherin common room. Ryan was casually reading a herbology magazine with one hand while the other was wrapped around Ray’s waist, who had his head resting in the crook of Ryan’s neck.

As the school year went on it became increasingly apparent to Geoff’s boyfriends that he had way too much on his plate and the bags under his eyes became a permanent feature on his face. Geoff was the oldest out of the six, he was headboy, seeker, and captain of the Slytherin quidditch team and all while attempting to study for his N.E.W.T.s and take care of his five idiots. Jack was a large help, being a sixth year Gryffindor prefect he frequently wrangled Michael and Gavin into studying for their OWLs and getting to bed at a decent time. Despite Jack’s efforts, Geoff was used to taking care of Gavin at home that he couldn’t let up during the school year and took the other boys well-being into his charge as well.

Even if that meant bleeding himself dry.

“Damnit, Geoff!” Ray finally cried out as the clock now read 1 am. Ryan attempted to keep the struggling boy in his lap but, Ray pushed himself up and stormed down the hall to his dormitory. Admittedly, Ryan had finished his magazine hours ago and was now staring blankly at the pages. Ray was probably the most respectful of Geoff’s busy schedule, of all the boy’s schedules in fact. While Gavin and Michael whined and bitched the youngest of the lads would just shrug it off and keep himself busy. Ray was a smart kid and Ryan knew that he caught onto the fact that being the youngest would eventually leave him without the company of his boyfriends when they all graduated before him.

This was the last year they would all be together.

Ryan lifted himself off the couch, tossing aside his magazine, and turning to go after Ray when a pair of shoes flew past his head. Ray had reappeared in the common room, steadying himself with one hand on the arm of the couch he pulled on his shoes. 

“Hurry up, Ry!”

Minutes later the two boys emerged from the dungeons, Ray leading the way towards the main staircase. “Ray, we could get into some serious trouble here …” Ryan managed to say as he sped up to match the youngers pace. “Nah, I’ve gotten more house points for Slytherin in my four years here than anyone else, they’ll probably give me points for being out of bed” Ray snickered. The pair looked for Geoff in all his usual spots, including the prefects bathroom which required a password that Jack and Geoff had long since let slip to their boyfriends. Feeling defeated Ray slid down against the wall and tucked his head into his knees and whispered “He was supposed to be here”.

Ryan knew that if Geoff didn’t want to be found – he wouldn’t be. That’s when he realized where Geoff was all this time. Ryan walked over to Ray and extended his hand down to the boy “Come on babe, one more place to look”. Ray adjusted his glasses as he looked up at Ryan and took the older boy’s hand. Ryan pulled Ray up into a light kiss which helped settle the younger boy’s nerves before gesturing towards the door.

The cold wind whipped at Geoff’s face as he expertly maneuvered around the pitch searching for a glimmer of gold in dark. He didn’t know how he ended up sending snitch after snitch out but it seemed to help numb his mind, if only for a few hours. Geoff had never been afraid of openly expressing his frustration but this was his last year with his boys and he had keep it together, for them. Geoff shifted his weight and his broom veered to the right lapping around the pitch once more, this particular snitch was giving Geoff a good chase. He attempted to cut off the snitch by diving in front of it as his peripheral vision caught sight of two figures emerging on the stands. He expertly snatched the golden object and turned his broom towards the stands.

“Are you aware that it is now 2:30 in the morning and we have class tomorrow?” Ryan asked as Geoff placed a few snitches back into their cases. “Just lost track of time, shit, I didn’t mean too …” Geoff’s mind racing and he began to piece together the night Ryan and Ray must have had. Ryan reached over and ran his hands up and down Geoff’s arms. “Look, I know things are rough right now but we all understand, Jack, Michael, and Gavin we –” Ryan was interrupted a monster sneeze that escaped from Ray.

“Seriously its fucking cold out here can we go inside, I mean really Geoff?” Ray responded holding back a smile. Geoff pulled the younger boy into his chest and placed a kiss on the top of the boy’s head.

“I’ll make it up to you I promise, all of you” Geoff answered clasping Ryan’s hand.

“Nah, just kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thegoddamnkhaleesi on tumblr


End file.
